


Bad Influence

by MrRigger



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Romance, Teasing, Underage Drinking, college age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5995993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrRigger/pseuds/MrRigger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone thinks Maya's the bad influence.  They're wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Influence

Maya really wished everybody would stop thinking she was a bad influence on Riley. It simply wasn’t true. Okay, Maya could see where an outside observer might get the idea from. Sure, she’d grown up in a broken home. Maybe she hadn’t applied herself a hundred percent in school. If she’d had a few beers when she partied in high school, she knew her limits and never went overboard with it. And as for the occasional joint she indulged in, what artist hadn’t smoked a little weed? It’s not like any of that hurt anybody else, especially since she was careful to keep Riley away from it.

Despite all the evidence to the contrary, Maya did her best to take care of her best friend, whether it was letting her believe Pluto was still a planet, not letting her jump into a relationship with the wrong guy, or keeping her from getting suckered by the three card monte guy at the subway station.

Honestly, if anyone was a bad influence, it was Riley. At least Maya had never gotten them arrested.

0oOo0

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Maya asked as Riley checked herself in the mirror.

“Maya, stop trying to talk me out of this. It's the first party we've been invited to since we got to college, so we have to go. If we don't, we won't be invited to the next one, and at that point, we'll be doomed to social obscurity,” Riley said dramatically.

“This isn't high school anymore,” Maya argued. “Nobody’s going to care if we don't make it to a party.”

“I'll care,” Riley countered.

No arguing with that. Maya tried a different tactic. “I'm just not sure you're going to enjoy yourself, Riles. The whole party’s just going to be an excuse for people to get drunk and hook up. Not really your scene.”

Riley shrugged. “Then it'll be a good learning experience for me. Besides, Farkle and Lucas said they were going to be there.”

Maya cursed under her breath. “Fine, we'll go. But you don't leave my sight and you don't take anything from anyone.”

“Yes, mom,” Riley promised sarcastically.

0oOo0 

“Riley? Where are you?” Maya called over the thump of the music. Apparently someone thought loud was a genre.

They’d both been having a good time for the past hour and a half, but now Riley had disappeared. “Dammit, I go to the bathroom for two seconds…” she muttered. She’d been searching for fifteen minutes when she spotted Lucas leaning against the wall, contemplating his beer.

“Huckleberry! Where's Riley?” she demanded, her buzz fading as her concern for Riley rose.

Lucas jumped and took a moment to focus on her face. “Oh, um, she went that way. She was arguing with some guy, I think. Follow the sounds of a hyperactive Knicks fan.”

Maya groaned. “Oh god. And you didn't stop her?”

He shook his head. “She had a full on rant going on. There's nothing I could have done to stop her.”

Maya glared at him, even though she knew he was probably right. Riley could get… passionate when it came to the Knicks. “Thanks for nothing, Hee-Haw. Keep an eye out for her, will ya?”

“She’ll be fine, Maya. You can't protect her forever,” Lucas called as she pushed her way deeper into the party.

“Watch me!” she shouted back.

Maya found Riley sitting on the kitchen counter, surrounded by half a dozen towering jocks, holding court on why the Knicks were going to be the team to beat that season.

Personally, Maya didn't get Riley’s obsession with the Knicks. She'd always been more of a Giants fan.

Then Maya saw the red cup in swinging wildly in Riley’s hand and noticed just how much Riley was slurring her words.

“Alright, pumpkin, what's in the cup?” Maya asked as she shoved her way through the athletes twice her size.

“Just some iced tea,” Riley answered with a giggle.

“Long Island Iced Tea?” Maya grabbed the cup and sniffed. Definitely alcohol, and mostly empty. For a moment, Maya was impressed that there was enough hard liquor at the party to even make one. Then she went right back to being irritated.

“Why does it matter where they're from?” Riley wondered.

“Riley, sweetie, that wasn't really iced tea. It's nothing but alcohol,” Maya explained as she helped an unsteady Riley off the counter.

“Didn't taste like it,” Riley mumbled.

Maya wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled Riley’s arm over her shoulder. “Come on honey, let's get out of here.”

Maya turned to take a step and came face-to-chest with six looming upperclassmen. “Where do you think you’re going?” one of them started.

“I’m taking her back to her dorm,” Maya declared confidently. “Soon as you get out of our way.”

“What’d’ya wanna do that for?” the same one slurred. “We were having fun.”

“Look, bud,” Maya spat, “this is her first time getting drunk, she didn’t even know she was drinking alcohol until I just told her, and she doesn’t need anybody trying to advantage of her.”

The guy waved his hand. “Nah, little mama, just hold on.” He reached over to grab a piece of paper off the counter and wrote something down before shoving it in her free hand. “Tell her to give me a call once she sobers up if she wants in on our fantasy league. Or if she wants anything else I can give her,” he added with a flirty grin.

“I’m sure I’ll get right on that,” Maya said sarcastically as he stepped out of her way.

0oOo0

“No, Riley, we don’t need to stop to look at the tree.”

“No, Riley, you shouldn’t call your parents.”

“No, Riley, we are not going to the store for calzones.”

“One hug, and then we keep moving.”

“No, Riley, I don’t care if they’re uncomfortable, you have to keep your pants on.”

“Riley, do not chase the squirrel!”

It took forever, but Maya finally got Riley back to their dorm. Maya had had a good buzz going before she lost Riley, but it had long since worn off, leaving her with nothing more than a headache. Riley, on the other hand, was still flying high on however many Long Island Iced Teas she’d had before Maya had found her.

Maya ushered Riley into the tiny bathroom while she pulled two bottles of water out of their mini-fridge. They’d both need some if they wanted to avoid hangovers the next day. Maya collapsed on the couch and sucked half of her bottle dry.

The toilet flushed and Riley stepped out of the bathroom. Maya gulped.

“Riley, sweetie, where did your pants go?”

“They were hot and tight and I hate them.”

Maya’s eyebrow rose. “You hate your pants?”

“I hate all pants,” Riley declared, and flopped onto the couch next to Maya.

Maya froze. She’d been open about her sexuality ever since she had figured it out for herself back in high school, and Riley had always been her number one supporter. However, Riley never changed in front of Maya, either. She definitely didn’t wander around the room without any pants. And she certainly didn’t engage in pantless couch snuggles.

With her long shirt barely covering her bottoms, Riley was technically decent, but with the way Riley was restlessly rubbing her legs together, Maya’s thoughts were thoroughly indecent.

“Whoa there,” Maya stammered as she noticed Riley’s hand start to wander. “What are you doing?”

“If I don’t wear pants, you don’t either,” Riley mumbled.

Maya grabbed Riley’s hand before it could touch anything. “Okay, I’m not wearing pants, I’m wearing shorts with leggings. There are no pants over here, no need to take anything off me.”

“Fine,” Riley grumbled, and settled for resting her head on Maya’s shoulder. “I wanna watch a movie.”

Maya reached for the remote, a difficult task with Riley’s arms wrapped around her waist, and turned on the first movie Netflix offered them.

Maya did her best to watch the movie, but paying attention was impossible. She wasn't invested in the first place, but the real problem was that Riley was a handsy drunk.

Her hands drifted up and down Maya’s sides, and then her questing fingers started tracing patterns on Maya’s legs.

Maya told herself that Riley was her best friend, that she didn't know what she was doing, that she was drunk and Riley had always been a touchy-feely person even when sober, but oh god, what Riley was doing, it was working for Maya.

Then she felt Riley’s lips on her neck. “Riley,” she gasped in shock, except even to Maya’s ears it didn't sound like ‘Stop that’, it sounded like ‘Do that again’.

And Riley did.

“Oh god,” Maya groaned, and stood up before Riley could do anything else to make her want to stay on the couch. “Riley, you really need to stop before you do something you'll regret in the morning.”

Riley gave Maya a half-lidded stare. “Not planning on regretting anything,” she said huskily.

“Look, you're drunk,” Maya started, and Riley stood up suddenly, looking much steadier than she’d been all night. 

“I'm not that drunk,” Riley whispered and pressed her lips against Maya’s. 

The kiss was short, but Maya was still stunned when Riley pulled back. “Riley…”

Riley smiled. “Peaches, you're killing me. I've been coming onto you since graduation, and you haven't noticed. It's enough to give a girl a complex.”

Actually, Maya had noticed, but just chalked it up to Riley being Riley. “But I thought…?”

“That I was straight?” Riley finished for her. She shook her head. “Remember when I kept hanging out with Haley a few months back? I was still figuring things out, but I think I've got it now.” Riley grinned. “And honestly, I climbed into your lap without any pants on. Completely straight girls don't do that.”

Maya tilted her head. “No, they do not.”

Riley rolled her neck and invaded Maya’s personal space again. Maya’s eyes closed involuntarily as the scent of Riley’s hair hit her nose. Riley planted a few kisses trailing up her cheek, then whispered in Maya’s ear.

“If you want to stay out here and finish the movie, fine. I'll still feel the same way in the morning. But I'm a girl with needs, peaches, and I'm going to go in there and take care of them.”

Riley gave her another kiss, right on the lips this time, long, slow, and lingering, before pulling away and walking to the bedroom.

She paused in the doorway and gave Maya a smoldering look over her shoulder. Maya gulped as the shirt tail rose up a few enticing inches. “Care to join me?” 

“Ohhhhhh,” Maya shuddered and stared at the now empty doorway. She glanced at the TV, then back at the door. “Oh, you’re gonna get me in so much trouble…”

0oOo0

Maya and Riley sat in the Hudson University Library, both hard at work. They’d managed to find an out of the way study room early on, and they had claimed it as their own. No one came through and bothered them, but it also had the benefit of not being their dorm room, where they tended to… distract each other.

“You’re supposed to be studying,” Riley scolded without looking up from her book.

Maya added a few more lines to her drawing. “I’m sketching, I’m an art major, therefore, I’m studying.”

“That’s not what I meant, and you know it,” Riley muttered. She glanced at Maya. “Show me what you’re drawing.”

“No, I’m not done.”

“Come on, I wanna see,” Riley pleaded.

“Uh-uh. Not until I’m done.”

Riley closed her book and shifted to face Maya directly. “Let me see what you’re drawing, and I’ll be your best friend,” she said sweetly.

“You gave that one up in kindergarten.”

“I’ll be your girlfriend.”

“Gave that one up a few months ago.”

“I’ll… hmm, I’m not sure where to go from here,” Riley teased. “Are you drawing me?”

Maya glanced up quickly. “Yes, I’m drawing you,” she confirmed after a moment of hesitation.

Riley grinned. “Aww, you love me enough to draw me,” she giggled and struck a dramatic pose.

Maya looked at her girlfriend and frowned. “That’s adorable, and also not helping. Go back to what you were doing before.”

Riley put her finger to her chin in her ‘thinking pose’. “What I was doing before? Now, what was that again?” she wondered aloud. Maya studiously didn’t react as she felt Riley’s foot run up her leg. “Oh, I remember now. I was sitting here, studying.”

The foot didn’t disappear, and Riley kept talking, even as she looked back at her books. “Well, I say I was studying, but that’s a lie. I was just pretending to study. I was actually thinking about my girlfriend.” Riley let out a happy sigh. “I’ve got the best girlfriend, you know? She’s always there for me when I need to talk, which is a big deal, because I’m a bit of a talker. And she’s not picky about dates, either. Not that I take her for granted, I mean, just that she has as much fun when we go out to a party as when we stay in, order pizza, and watch bad movies on Netflix.”

Riley’s foot was making it difficult to concentrate, but Riley was back to where Maya wanted her, so she did her best to work faster.

“You know, the only bad thing about thinking about my girlfriend is that I get sucked in and I lose track of time. There’s just so much good stuff to think about. She’s always able to make me smile, she’s smarter than she gives herself credit for, she’s an amazing artist. She went halfway across the city to get soup for me when I was sick.”

Maya wished she could just push Riley’s foot away, but to do so would be to admit defeat, and Maya wasn’t about to do that. “Your girlfriend sounds like quite the catch,” she said distractedly.

Riley nodded. “Oh, she is. And, well, this next part might make me sound kinda shallow, because I know that you’re supposed to love people for who they are on the inside, not what they look like on the outside, but the truth is,” Riley giggled like she was sharing a secret and had the decency to blush, “my girlfriend is really freaking hot.”

Maya felt the warmth in the pit of her stomach grow. She knew Riley loved her, but it was so good to hear it aloud. “Oh yeah?” she prompted.

“You have no idea.” Riley closed her eyes. “She’s so hot that sometimes, it’s hard to control myself.” She started playing with the neckline of her shirt. “Like right now, I’m thinking about how she looked last week. We were at this party, and she was dancing, and all I could do was watch. The way she moved to the music, it was so passionate and uncontrolled, it was the most beautiful thing I’d ever seen.”

Maya smiled at the memory. “I think I was there. Didn’t you go over and kiss her in the middle of the dance floor?”

“I wanted to do more than that,” Riley admitted, and her hands ventured lower. “Kissing’s not enough for her. Watching her dance got me so worked up that I could barely stop myself from throwing her down and ravishing her right there in the middle of everyone.” Riley shuddered and bit her lip. “You wouldn’t believe what I did to her when we got back home.”

Riley had certainly been enthusiastic that night. Knowing she was the reason why, Maya blushed beet red.

“But I’ve thought about it,” Riley continued, and her foot continued its quest upwards.

“Hm?” Maya whimpered.

“I’ve thought about it,” she repeated. “Ravishing my beautiful, sexy, irresistable girlfriend, right there in front of everybody. Actually, I can’t get it out of my mind. It pops up at the most inconvenient times, and it gets me so hot. I could barely walk out of math class the other day, it was so bad. But everyone was there, they would have caught me if I do something about it.”

Maya watched the naughty look bloom on Riley’s face. She’d seen that look before. Maya blushed again.

“But you know, there’s nobody around right now. Nobody except you, and you don’t mind, do you?”

Maya’s eyes widened. “Riley, we’re in the library!” she hissed.

“I know,” Riley said in a low voice. “I’ll have to be quiet, so nobody hears me. And I’ll have to be quick, because there’s no telling when someone’s going to come by.”

“Riley, stop. Think about what you’re doing.”

Riley shook her head. Maya couldn’t see what her hands are doing, but she could tell they werre moving around under the table. No telling what they were getting up to. “Can’t. Too busy thinking about my girlfriend.”

“Oh god, Riley.” As turned on as Riley seemed to be, Maya was on fire. She tossed the sketchpad on the table. She wasn’t going to get any more done, her hands were shaking too much. “Fine, fine, here’s what I was drawing.”

Riley’s foot disappeared from Maya’s lap, her hands reappeared, and suddenly she was as composed as she ever was. She snatched up the sketchbook and inspected it with the air of a professional critic.

It was a simple pencil sketch of Riley serenely studying at the table, but Maya had added a halo and angel wings. Only the wings were shaded black, and a pointed devil’s tail snaked around the leg of the chair.

“Oh, peaches, I love it,” Riley squealed. “You’re right, waiting was definitely the right choice. I don’t know what I was thinking.” Then she set the sketchbook aside and turned her attention back to her textbook.

“What?” Maya demanded. “You’re just going to start studying again?”

Riley shrugged. “Yeah, I wanna make sure I have this down for the test next week.”

“You tell me all that stuff, get me all worked up, and now you’re just going to sit there like nothing happened? Are you kidding me?”

“It’s an important test.”

Maya growled, leaned across the table, grabbed the front of Riley’s shirt, and pulled her into a soul-searing kiss. “You, me, dorm room, now!”

Riley giggled like she’d just gotten what she’d wanted all along and Maya realized she’d been played. “You’re gonna kill me, Matthews.”

0oOo0

“Riley, I can’t believe you got us arrested.”

“Really, because I have no trouble believing it.”

“I honestly thought that when we were arrested, it would be because of me, not because of you.”

“That does seem like it would have been more likely.”

“I mean, I’ve done so many things I could have been arrested for.”

“That you have.”

“Underage drinking, smoking weed, graffiti, you are not the reason why I should be in jail.”

“I didn’t have a choice.”

“You could have just walked on.”

“You heard what they were saying.”

“And I was just going to walk on.”

“You can’t tell me that they didn’t make you mad.”

“Of course they made me mad, but I was going to leave, so I didn’t have to listen to them.”

“Well, I was angry, and I wasn’t thinking things through.”

“Clearly.”

“You’re getting snippy.”

“I’m sitting in jail, waiting for your parents to come bail us out. I’m entitled to snippy.”

“I suppose you are.”

“Damn straight.”

“You didn’t have to get arrested with me. If you’d just stayed out of it, you wouldn’t be here.”

“I couldn’t have stayed out of it.”

“Sure you could have.”

“I wouldn’t be me if I let you get in trouble by yourself.”

“Aww, that’s so sweet.”

“Guess I’m just stupid that way.”

“That’s less sweet.”

“Still arrested.”

“You’re going to ride that one for a while.”

“For years.”

“I suppose that’s fair.”

“Damn straight.”

“But you know why I couldn’t leave it alone, right?”

“Of course I do.”

“I couldn’t just let them keep saying those lies.”

“You wouldn’t be you if you did.”

“I’m sorry I got you arrested.”

“Not sorry you got you arrested?”

“I was standing up for what I believed in.”

“And so was I.”

“You’re back to being sweet again.”

“Just saying the truth.”

“So was I.”

“I never said you were wrong.”

“Other people did.”

“The protesters did because they’re stupid, the police did because the protesters had a permit.”

“Stupid permits.”

“Take it up with the Bill of Rights.”

“I feel like you aren’t supporting me in my quest to change the world as much as you could.”

“I’m in jail with you right now.”

“You keep coming back to that.”

“Because we’re in jail.”

“Peaches?”

“Yeah, pumpkin?”

“Thank you for getting arrested with me.”

“What can I say? You’re a bad influence on me, Matthews.”

“I am?”

“You are. And I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
